The conventional lamplight photo illuminator stand is a stand in which a transparent photo or picture is covered onto a light emitting tube so that the images and colors of the photo or picture can be displayed through the illumination of the lamplight. Although this kind of lamplight photo illuminator stand has been found wide applications, it always suffers from the drawbacks of bulkiness, inconvenience in mounting photos or pictures, light is inhomogeneity, etc., its manufacturing cost is rather high due to the complexity of its structure.